dark shadows
by Irisuchan
Summary: The woman vampire clan are in a war with the demon clan so what happen when the leader of the vampire clan starts to fall in love with the leader of the demon clan? Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Message: I do not own Inuyasha characters so please don't ask

Chapter 1: dark shadows

_When I was young in being a dark one, many women were kicked out of the greatest clan of all dark ones. So, when one of our greatest elder was kicked out we didn't stand for it and created our own clan with her as an elder .My name is Kagome and my clan is the greatest one then the last…_

A young woman walked out of the shadows wearing a black leather raincoat with a gun in her hand. She had an unemotional face that you would believe that she had never in her live show emotions like normal people do. Another young woman came out wearing the same thing as the other one but with one gun on each of her hands. This one was more different from the other since you can see her face showing anger while looking down at the ground. "Let's go.." the first girl said while walking towards a silver car. "Fine but I am not pleased Kagome." The second girl said with a little snarl. The one as known as Kagome looked at the other girl. "I recognize that by the look you are giving me Irisu." Kagome said while getting in. Irisu didn't say anything and got in too. "I apologize Kagome, is that…" Irisu sighed irritated. Kagome stayed quiet while driving. "You haven't got your drink jet …" Kagome whispered. Irisu nodded. "I can't help it since I am a vampire…" Irisu whispered back. "Do not forget I am one too but you don't see me whining like you are right know." Kagome said while arriving at a giant house. She stopped her car and parked it in front of the house. They both got out of the car and Irisu who got first to the doors opened it harshly. Inside many other women were drinking their "whine" while having a light conversation but were interrupted by them. They didn't bothered looking at them and started walking to the main room. Like Irisu did with the front doors, Kagome did with the main room too. "Did you find it Kagome?" a girl said with a black old fashion dress on. "Of course Kikyou." Kagome said putting something in Kikyou's hands. In her hands was an almost black jewel. "Yes the Shikon-No-Tama." Kikyou whispered. Another girl came into the room with another girl not so far behind. "I see that the two of you are here?" the girl that came first said with a grin. "What? You think we will die again today Sango?" Irisu said with a playful frown. "No! not at all Irisu, she didn't mean it like that." The second girl said. "I was just playing with her Kali." Irisu responded. All four girls were the protectors of the vampire clan.

Team 1:

Kagome: long raven hair tied in ponytail, brown eyes but in action they turn dark blue, pale skin, black small pear earrings

Weapons: (mostly) gun, archery, and her bare hands.

Irisu: long black hair some thin braided hair in the front and beside her face the rest is tied in a ponytail and has a black sweatband. Dark blue eyes when action turns all black, pale skin, black feather earrings.

Weapons: twin guns, black whip with thorns, and twin knives

Team 2:

Sango: loose dark brown hair, brown eyes turns into all black, pale skin, silver cross earrings

Weapons: black large boomerang, sword, and a gun

Kali: braided Brown hair with red and blond highlights some of her front hair get loose, brown eyes that when in action turn into green, pale skin, and small black jewel earrings.

Weapons: sword, archery, guns and can control many things….

Kikyou is one of the elders but every year or centuries passes she never gets old

Kikyou: black hair let loose, gray eyes when in action turn all black, pale skin, no earrings

Weapons: archery, gun, or her bare hands

Kikyou and Kagome are the main stronger in the clan (even though Kikyou is much older that Kagome) Kagome is almost equal to Kikyou since Kikyou was the trainer of Kagome. "Lets not waist our time with this rubbish know…we should start getting ready for battle." Kikyou said while sitting down in the front of the table like she should. They both nodded and took their seats. Kagome in her right, Sango at her left, Irisu besides Kagome, and Kali besides Sango. "We should get our kin ready know since the demons are ready for their assault." Irisu said with a serious look. "I concur, while in our mission, we notice some demons following us so we had no option but to attack." Kagome said with a nun emotional look but jet a serious voice. "Thus it shall be…" Kikyou said with a tired sigh. Kagome notice this but jet said nothing. "If ye wish Kikyou, I can take heed of everything whereas you rest." Kagome said making everyone look at her. Kikyou stared at her for a while. "Are ye positive Kagome?" Kikyou asked with a meaningful look. "Aye…" Kagome said with a nod. "As ye wish then… ye are dismissed." Kikyou said while disappearing. All of them stand up and started to walk out of the room. "Are you sure Kagome?" Sango said while walking besides her. "Yeah Kagome, it will be a hard task so it better just leaving that to the elder." Kali said while walking besides Irisu behind them. "Are all of you blind? Have you not seen Kikyou the way she looked?" Kagome said while looking up ahead. "Yes, she looked so tired as if she had came from a battle." Irisu responded with a frown. Kagome nodded. "And so I am sort of her equal, I can take care of the clan whereas she is resting." Kagome said ending the conversation. They nodded and all of them arrived were all the dark ones were together. Kagome moved in front of the clan and looked at all of them with a serious look. "As you have notice, we are going into war jet again but this time the elder will not help us…" Kagome said stopping when the women started whispering among themselves. "Shut your traps everyone, she is not yet finished!" Irisu yelled making them all quiet down and look at Kagome once more. Irisu nodded at Kagome who nodded back. "So I got the honor to get all of you ready in our elders place so prepare yourselves…" Kagome said walking left to right while speaking. "We are starting training first light of the moonlit…you are all dismissed." Kagome said stopping and turn around noticing that the sun will come out anytime. She closes all the curtains of the house with her powers making the whole house dark.

Please review….


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and your patience for this chapter bows 

Chapter 2

In the other side of the land, a young man with beautiful silver hair and golden eyes walked trough the great halls of the building like castle of the Western Lands with a scowl on his face. "You must hurry Lord Inuyasha since this is a very important announcement!" a little voice said on the young man's shoulder. "Oh shut up Myoga, I don't really care what Sesshoumaru wants to tell me." The young man said named Inuyasha while entering the study rooms of his half brother. "Your late little brother…" The demon said who had the same beautiful silver hair and eyes yet the eyes hold coldness in them. "Feh whatever Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said while taking a sit in front of his half brother's desk. "Know tell me what's this "important" announcement is?" Inuyasha said with a mocking voice. Sesshoumaru ignore his half brother's mocking voice and looked at the pile of papers in front of him. "You know of the war we are with the vampires…well I will not be taking care of that.." Sesshoumaru said while looking at his brother with a serious look. Inuyasha looked at him with a puzzled look. "And why bloody not!" Inuyasha growled. "Because little brother, father asked for you to take care of that while I do something else important for him." Sesshoumaru said while looking outside of his window. Inuyasha kept growling softly. "Why can't I take the job he gave you?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms. "Because Inuyasha…you are old enough to be a leader of our kin." Sesshoumaru said while looking away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised when Sesshoumaru said that but shook her head and 'feh' "Fine I take the job but you owe me Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said before roughly stand up and left the room making sure he slammed the door hard enough to make his point. "What luck master Inuyasha you accepted the job!" Myoga said while jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed him quickly with his thumb and index finger and looked at the demon bug with a suspicious look. "You knew about this didn't you old man…" Inuyasha whispered angrily at Myoga. "Please milord put me down!" Myoga begged while trying to get away from Inuyasha's finger grip. "Na ah you know I don't like secrets." Inuyasha said giving Myoga a very cold glare that stopped Myoga from moving. "Yes I knew about this but your father promised me to keep my mouth closed!" Myoga explained. Inuyasha only squash him and threw him away and kept walking towards him room while some of the servants bow along the way. "Hey Inuyasha!" A male voice screamed behind him. Inuyasha turned and saw his best friend turning a corner while running towards him. "Hey Miroku." Inuyasha said with a grumpy voice. Miroku stopped and chuckled. "Oh so you heard about you being our new leader huh?" Miroku said with a grin. Inuyasha looked at the roof with anger. "HOW COME EVERYONE KNOWS AND I DIDN'T!" Inuyasha yelled. "Calm down Inuyasha, your father told us while your brother told you." Miroku said. Inuyasha still didn't calmed down and walked quickly outside. "Hey Inuyasha wait up!" Miroku yelled before following him. "What's up leader?" "Hey you look great today Inu!" many warriors said when Inuyasha passed them. "Yeah, yeah!" Inuyasha said with a smirk and went towards him horse. Miroku grinned when they gave him compliments too and stand besides Inuyasha's horse when Inuyasha was already on top of his horse ready to ride. "As all of ya know, I am your knew war leader so don't mean I won't go easy on your training!" Inuyasha said loudly for everyone to hear. Everyone cheered with happiness. "So lets win the war and celebrate for our bloody triumph!" Inuyasha yelled while getting out his father's fang sword and pointed it upward with a smirk. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" everyone yelled. "Well you made your point Inuyasha." Miroku said with crossed arms and a grin. Inuyasha only nodded and looked at the setting sun.


End file.
